yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tau Onkeya
"We roam these streets like lions; predators of the conrete jungle." '' '' 'First Name' Tau 'Last Name' Onkeya 'IMVU Name' Diversity 'Nicknames' Mufasa / Raw 'Age' 27 years old. 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 393 lbs 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' 'Clan & Rank' Leader of the Street Raion 'Street Raion' . . The Street Raion is an up and coming gang originating in District 1. It has been accumulating members for a while, Tau growing up and having picked an assortment of ruthless, vicious, and horrifying friends to which he began ascending the smaller street cliques with. Unlike most gangs that accept your everyday members, the Street Raion has very particular criteria thus far. . . . . ~Regular-Ranked and Low-Ranked Members~ -King Kong: King Kong is a low-ranking steam-based cyborg. When revealing himself as a cyborg, he stands nearly seven feet tall and is a massive powerhouse, though he is generally slow unless he gains momentum. ~The Silver Lions~ All of the Street Raion higher-ups, known as the Silver Lions, are cyborgs. They vary eras of technology, and backgrounds. But most of them are very powerful, and none of the Silver Lions train in any form of chi. ~The Fanged Five~ The highest ranking are known as the Fanged Five. The only known person of Street Raion to be the Fanged rank is Mufasa (Tau) himself. These are the most skilled and varied of fighters. + Mufasa- ''is one of the Fanged Five. He is the head of the Five to be exact, considering he is the entire Street Raion leader. ~The Red Raion~ And lastly there is a third rank in the group that many will never achieve. This is the sect called the '''Red Raion'. The Red Raion are a small group of people with a very extensive set of skills. Some of the Red Raion break away from the Street Raion nature and are without cybernetic enhancements. But all of the Red Raion have strict and extensive training in anti-chi combat. + Marisol- Marisol appears as a sweet young woman though her physical appearance can be intimidating. She's heavily scarred and half of her body is fully mechanical and it's obviously so. But she has been strongly trained in anti-chi fighting and can see chi clearly. She's also very cunning and quick despite what people might think. 'What district do you live in?' D1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Leader of the Street Raion 'Fighting Style' Muay Thai , Kickboxing , Wing Chun , Jeet Kune Do , Jiu Jitsu 'Weapon of Choice' His own body, or a Saiga-12 Semi-Automatic Shotgun Allies/Enemies 'Background' Tau was born and raised in District 3, his father and mother both proud KPD officers. At a young age he began to train in mixed martial arts like his father and mother both, ready to follow in their footsteps as a KPD officer himself. As soon as he graduated high school (16 y.o.), his grades immaculate, he went into the KPD academy. By 18 y.o., Tau graduated and joined the KPD force... His straight and narrow lifestyle was great and he loved what he did- until one day he was turned into nothing more than rookie bait. In a massive attack in District 1, he was sent into a condemned building that exploded and his partners abandoned him. He was thought dead, and that was the last anyone ever heard of Tau Onkeya. But he didn't die. Instead he survived the vicious explosion and the building collapse, but he was horribly deformed and marred. He was found by a District 1 man who'd once been a scientist and machinist in D2, who took him in while he was on the brink of death. Tau's right arm was completely crushed, his left arm missing, and both legs broken irreversibly. He had his stomach torn open and his skull was fractured in multiple places. Tack on a broken back and Tau was paralyzed in such a way that he was sure to never walk or fight again. 20 years old when the incident left him paralyzed and broken, he became a project of his finder- Morriseo Luccia- to correct. By 22, Tau was back in action. But he was not human like he once was. He was turned into a cyborg through countless backstreet surgeries, by a friend who had turned out to be a cyborg as well. At first he began to train and seek out others like him. Cyborgs in need of a common cause, people above the simplicity and peace of perfect health and no tragedies. A year in the slums taught him a lot. A spiteful hatred for the po lice force that he'd once proudly served, and also a realization that the streets had no ruler. At 23 he realized that the Yakuza were nothing more than enforcers. They came around only when shit got out of hand to snap it back into place, and even then they were unreliable. The streets needed a true King to rise above them. They needed leaders and providers and protectors- and punishers. It was then that he and Morriseo began to form the Street Raion. The next years that followed were spent doing what was expected of an up and coming gang. Fighting, dealing, and making a small name for themselves. But Tau- now going by the alias "Mufasa"- has been keeping the group under wraps on purpose instead of letting their name become too popular. He's been setting up pawns in all the right places until he finally feels the time has come to rise up with an army of cyborgs and anti-chi users. The perfect squad of Anti-Yakuza. ' Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC